I'm Not Going Anywhere
by kyra235
Summary: This is an alternate version on Ultraman Mebius Episode 30 when Ultraman Taro fight the Imperializer. I love Taro so the ending will be quite different. As always, English is not my first language so I'm very sorry for any mistakes.


**A/N: This is my version of what could have happen when Taro fight with the Imperializer on Ultraman Mebius episode 30. As usual, Taro is my favourite character so it will center around him.**

"It's coming!" Taro opened his eyes. He got up from his meditative stance. From his place, he could felt the disaster that had felt upon Earth. He fly to the place and saw the Imperializer had rampaging Earth. He made some mid-flip in the air and kicked it on his head.

"Ultraman Taro!" everyone exclaimed out loud. He blocked their sound and prepared his next attack.

"Master Taro!" Taro glanced briefly at the sound of his student's fast approaching. The moment he took his eyes from the alien, he had been struck from the front with the alien gun. Taro grunted in pain as he fell down. Mirai gasped. His ultra bracelet shone brightly as he prepared to help his instructor.

"No!" Taro's firmed voice halted Mirai. "Don't help me. Go back to the Land of Light," Mirai widened his eyes in horror.

"What? No! I need to help you! You will die if you fight alone! Let me help you!" Mirai shouted.

"No! You have a great potential. You can be a lot more stronger than this. You need to get back to the Land of Light and resume your training. We need to prepare everything we can for the upcoming war. Leave Earth to me."

"But you will die," Mirai spoke in agony. Taro lowered his head. He knew what he had to do to stop the alien.

"I will use Ultra Dynamite to stop him."

"But isn't it a forbidden technique? You had prohibited yourself from doing it!" Mirai cried in alarmed. Taro didn't had time to reply as he was busy dodging the alien attack. He could heard the GUYS team approached Mirai. He suspected that they had knew the true identity of Ultraman Mebius.

"Mirai!" Mirai spun around. He frowned when he saw all of his friends ran towards him.

"Guys?!" he looked at Ryu who smiled at him.

"Where have you been? We have been worried sick about you," George patted him on his shoulder. Teppei and Konomi waved at him while Marina showed him her two thumbs up.

"Ultra Dynamite!" all of them turned to look at Taro. Mirai gasped in surprised when he saw Taro's body had been engulfed with flame. He had heard about the legendary Ultra Dynamite but he never witnessed it.

Taro ran towards the Imperializer. He tightened his grip on the alien and let his flame to burn it. After that, Taro's body turned to particle of light. Everyone waited to see what happened next. Mirai waited anxiously for his instructor. Captain Sakomizu who happened to arrive last frowned to the scene.

The particle of light combined and formed the exhausted Taro. Taro breathed hard and fell to his knees. Both of his hands supported him on the ground while he panted. He smiled in relieve when the thought of the destroyed alien wouldn't harmed the human again.

Mirai sighed in relieve. From the distance, he could saw that Taro was only physically exhausted.

"Look!" Teppei cried in alarmed. Everyone directed their gaze to where Teppei pointed his finger. They gasped and backed off instantaneously when they saw no harm done to the Imperializer. The alien marched to where Taro knelt. Taro didn't raised his head due to the energy lost but he knew what would happened next. Mirai clenched his fist in angry when he saw Taro had been beaten mercilessly by the alien.

"Hey Mirai," Mirai turned to look at Ryu. "Go and help Taro," Ryu smiled encouragingly to him.

"What?" George frowned and looked at Mirai and Ryu.

"Go and show Taro what Mebius is capable of."

"Hey! It's no way that Mirai is Mebius!" Marina widened her eyes in shocked.

"But the brace on his left arm is the same with Ultraman Mebius," Teppei pointed the fact to everyone. Konomi gasped in surprised. Captain Sakomizu smiled to the fact that he already knew.

"Erghh," Taro grunted in pain. He got up shakily but he had been struck from the back again and again. Mirai gasped and turned to look at his teacher.

"Master Taro!" Mirai cried horrified.

"Mirai, go," Ryu nodded to him. Mirai nodded back and smiled to all of his teammates. He turned to the Imperializer. He put his left hand in front of his body. With his right hand, he swiped his Mebius Brace. The item glowed brightly when he did that. He raised his left hand highly in the sky and shouted, "Mebius!" The others covered their eyes when suddenly a bright light covered Mirai's body. When they opened it, they gasped when they saw Ultraman Mebius was standing before them instead of their teammate. Mebius looked at every one of them. Ryu nodded and smiled expectantly to him. He nodded back and turned around to assist Taro.

"Come on guys! We need to help Mebius and Taro!" Ryu cried and the others were drawing their guns.

Mebius kicked the Imperializer away. He helped Taro to stand. Taro glowered furiously at him.

"I told you to return to the Land of Light! Why are you defying order from your superior?!

"I'm sorry Master Taro. But I can't let you to die in front of me."

Taro stared at him before he ducked and kicked the Imperializer who tried to ambush them. Taro sighed wearily. "Very well."

They prepared and attacked with punches and kicks. Suddenly the Imperializer stopped and glowed brightly. Taro gasped in horror.

"Mebius! Stand down!" he shouted. Mebius retreated hastily to protect his teammates. Taro got to the front of Mebius and was protecting all of them. He put a barrier in front them.

"Brace for impact!" Taro cried to Mebius. The Imperializer shot them multiple of times but Taro held the barrier strongly. He calculated the Imperializer attack. When the alien stopped his attack, Taro commanded.

"Mebius, now!"

Mebius used his blade to cut the alien while Taro followed from behind. Taro activated his Ultra Dynamite and dashed towards the alien. After Mebius stepped aside, Taro gripped the Imperializer and let his flame burned him. The resulting effect made the alien blowed to bits. Taro appeared from the light and almost collapsed if not for Mebius to hold him. Taro panted for breath and looked at Mebius while nodded.

"Good job, Mebius."

"Thanks Master Taro. Are you alright? You had used that technique twice this day," Mebius studied his instructor with a worried eyes. Taro chuckled weakly and tried to stand.

"Don't underestimate me," suddenly, Taro jerked his head and turned around frantically.

"Mebius! Look out!" he pushed Mebius out of the way and created a strong barrier. An unknown force slammed the barrier with enough force to destroy it and sent Taro to stumble backwards.

"Master!" Mebius shouted. He gasped and looked at the sky. The sky had turned to black.

"What happened?!" George cried in panicked. Suddenly there was a strong wind that blew everything away.

"I heard a chuckle," Marina said suddenly. All of them strained to hear the voice but to no avail.

"Look there," they turned their heads to the direction that Captain Sakomizu had been pointing. A cloaked alien in black appeared from the mist.

"Who are you?!" Mebius shouted while putting himself between the alien and his teammates.

"The reason of your demise," the alien unsheathed his sword and charged towards Mebius. Mebius prepared his sword and defended himself from the blow. Taro that had been winded from the attack shook his head to clear his sight. When he saw his student had troubled to defend himself, he joined the fight.

"What happened to all of you? It's been thirty thousand years and all of the Ultra Warriors had been this weak?"

"Thirty thousand years?" Mebius halted his attack. Instantaneously, Taro got to his front to protect him.

"Mebius, do not act careless," Taro scolded.

"I'm sorry Master Taro," Mebius apologize instantly and straightened himself.

"Taro?" the alien piped in. He frowned and stared sharply before he chuckled evilly.

"What's so funny?" Taro asked calmly with a curious tone painting his voice.

"So you are Ultraman Taro, the son of Ultraman Ken and Ultrawoman Marie. Now that the kid had pointed it out, I can see the resemblance between you and your father. You two are very much alike. I have search for you for a very long time."

"Why?" Taro frowned in confusion.

"So that I can kill you myself!"

It happened too fast. At first, Mebius saw the alien unsheathed his sword slowly. The next thing he knew, the sword had stabbed Taro through his midsection.

"You are so weak," the alien yanked the sword out of Taro's body. Taro gripped his torso and fell to his knees.

"Master Taro!" Mebius cried horrified. His body felt numb. His mind couldn't processed what had just happened. 'Master Taro...been stab?'

GUYS members gasped in surprised at the event that happened in front of them. Ryu recovered quickly and shot at the alien.

"Damn you!" the others mimicked Ryu's action. Mebius took the opportunity to assist Taro. Taro grunted in pain and clutched his wound tightly.

"Are you alright, master?" Mebius asked worriedly while tried to inspect the wound.

"Help me to stand," Taro instructed him with a ragged breath. He was too exhausted and what he wanted most at the time was to lie down and took a nap but it seems impossible. His body had reached it's limit. He never used Ultra Dynamite two times at the same day so it was the first for him. He couldn't risked to faint as the fate of Earth lied in his hand.

"Who are you alien?" Taro asked with a strong voice. The alien halted his attack and turned to look at him.

"You can stand? Well, I'm impress. Alright, I will tell you my name so that you can warn the others about me. My name is Alien Empera."

"Impossible!" Taro gasped. Mebius looked in confusion between the alien and his instructor.

"Nothing is impossible, kid. Tell the others about me. Warn Ultra Father that I will have my revenge," Alien Empera laughed maniacally and disappeared.

"What the hell had happened?" Ryu spoke with surprised. GUYS team looked with a dumbfounded expression on their face. Taro clenched his fist in pain.

"Master Taro?"

"I will healed myself and then I will take refugee here. We need to establish a connection between Earth and Land of Light."

"Do you need a human host?" Mebius tried to scout the area to find someone to host his instructor. Taro shook his head.

"No. I will copy a human face," Taro straightened himself. He concentrated a fair amount of energy to create a healing energy on his palm. He hissed in pain when he put it on his wound. Mebius supported Taro's body. It took some time until all traces of injury disappeared. Taro glanced a bit at the team GUYS before he crossed his hand in front of his chest. Mebius followed suit and their bodies faded away.

"Master Taro?" Mirai asked with hesitation to a man that stood beside him. The man wore a white shirt with a long sleeveless black jacket. He had a shoulder length black hair and he appeared to be in his late twenties. The man turned to him.

"Who do you think I am, Mebius?"

Mebius gasped when he saw a crest that belonged to every Ultra Brothers adorning the jacket. "Master!" he hugged tightly at Taro. Taro squirmed at the touch and patted his back awkwardly.

"Let me go, Mebius. You are going to suffocate me," Mirai let him go instantenously.

"Sorry," he mumbled incoherently.

"Mirai!"

Mirai turned to his back and grinned joyfully when he saw all of his teammates ran towards him. He waved happily to them.

"Guys!"

Taro smiled at Mirai childish behaviour. Mirai turned to him.

"Let's go Master Taro. I will introduce you to all of my friends," Mirai pulled Taro's hand to follow him. Taro released the hold while shook his head. He let Mirai to run towards his friends. He walked a few paces slower behind his student.

"Mirai! Thank goodness you are safe. We were very worried just now," Marina chided Mirai. Mirai only scratched the back of his head while grinning,

"Sorry guys."

"Well done, Mirai," Ryu said. George punched Mirai shoulder gently.

"Thanks Ryu."

"So, what was that about? Who was the alien just now?" Konomi asked.

"I believe this is not a proper place to discuss about the alien," Taro interrupted Konomi with a serious face. The others looked at him with a frown.

"Who are you?" Sakomizu asked. Taro just opened his mouth to speak but Mirai had beat him first.

"This is Ultraman Taro, Master Taro for me. He is my mentor and instructor at the Land of Light."

"Mebius, you don't have to exaggerate my title. Master Taro is a title to be call for every Ultra Warriors who had trained under me. But I prefer to be call Taro by all of you, humans," GUYS members looked at him with an awed expression. Captain Sakomizu introduced all of the GUYS members with himself as the captain.

"What are you doing here?" George asked.

"I had been given a mission to fight here to replace Mebius. I also have to bring Mebius back to the Land of Light. But it seems that it will never happen for the time being."

"Where will you stay on Earth?"

Taro considered his answer for a while. "I'm going to rent a house in the middle of the city. That way I can monitor Earth and control the alien invaders."

"Why don't you stay with me at the GUYS headquarters?" Mirai asked.

"Yes, he's right. You can use our base too. You don't have to rush here if anything should happen," Captain Sakomizu agreed with Mirai. Taro thought about it for a while.

"Very well," he had been cut by Mirai cried of joy. "After all someone need to keep an eye on this kid," he smirked to Mebius. Mebius crossed his hand over his chest and pouted.

"Aww, you are very cute when you make that face, Mirai," Marina teased him.

"Hey, I'm not cute!"

"Yes you are!" George took part on teasing him.

"And stubborn too!" Ryu laughed at him.

"Why don't we head back now?" Captain Sakomizu interjected, stopping them from relentlessly teasing him.

They walked back to the headquarters. Along the way, Mirai's friends bombarded him with questions about the Land of Light. Taro would help Mirai when Mirai couldn't explained about the rank of the Ultra Brothers. GUYS members and Captain Sakomizu were very shocked when they knew what the positioned of Ultra Father if being compared with human bureaucrat system. They were even shocked when they knew that Taro was the son of Ultra Father.

"Wow, it made you like a young master or something!" Teppei exclaimed aloud.

"Yes you can say that. I got that reaction almost everytime when I told them who am I. And it's been a normal things to me as it happened since I was a kid."

"When Master Taro trained me, I had been freaked out. Who could have guessed that the son of the commander of Ultra Garrison wanted to train me personally?"

"I saw your potential, Mebius. It will be a waste if you didn't honed your hidden skills. That's why I picked you to train with me personally," Taro answered without even looking at him.

"But you are powerful, master. I'm not ashamed to admit to everyone that you are my teacher," Taro shook his head when he heard Mirai said that.

The moment Taro step into the headquarters, he closed his eyes for a second. He tried to ignore the dizziness that assaulted his head suddenly. He kept walking besides Captain Sakomizu and in front of the others.

Mirai laughed with his friends. They took turned telling him jokes about everything. They bantered among themselves when suddenly Taro collapsed.

"Master Taro!" Mirai cried horrified. He scrambled and knelt besides Taro. Captain Sakomizu had lied Taro onto his back.

"What's happen to him?!" Mirai asked frantically to no one in particular. Teppei knelt across Captain Sakomizu and checked Taro's pulse.

"His heart beat faster than normal. I'm not sure if an ultra body is the same with a human body. I need to make a thorough check-up in the hospital. Konomi, can you go to the hospital and prepared all the things that I might need there?"

"Understood," Konomi nodded and headed quickly to the hospital.

"I will go and help her," Marina told them and ran to follow her.

"George, go find a stretcher."

"On it," George rushed to the nearest room to follow Captain Sakomizu order.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Captain Sakomizu asked.

"Nothing for now. I need to run a few tests first to ascertain his condition" Teppei declined his help. The captain nodded.

"If that's the case I'm going to the command centre to tell them about our special guest," Captain Sakomizu headed to the command centre. "Hope they will not freak out when they hear the news," he mumbled under his breath while walking away.

Teppei studied Taro's prone body carefully. He turned to Ryu and Mirai.

"He have trouble breathing. Ryu, elevate him from the ground" Teppei instructed. After Ryu elevated Taro, Mirai tried to use his power to ease Taro's breathing. Taro frowned and grunted a bit in his comatose state before his breathing turned normal.

"I found the stretcher!" George cried. They turned to him and saw that he had asked for help from some nurse and a doctor. Teppei sighed in relieve.

"Put him on the stretcher!" the doctor ordered. Together, they lied his body on the stretcher. They rushed him into the emergency room. Ryu patted Mirai's arm.

"Don't worry. He will be fine."

"I hope so."

Mirai never leave Taro's side since he had been admitted to the hospital. His teammates would accompanied him sometimes. Captain Sakomizu also had gave him extended leave. They knew that Mirai needed to be near Taro, to know that he would be alright. On the third days, Taro opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he put his right hand on his forehead and closed his eyes to remember what had happened.

"I remember now," he shifted a little and found a hand on top of his left hand. He turned a bit and found Mirai had been sleeping on a chair next to his bed. He got up from the bed and stood to face Mirai with gracefully. He took his outfit and wore them.

"You must have been tired of taking care of me. Sleep well, Mebius," Taro stroke Mirai head tenderly and headed out. He was so surprised to find that he was still exhausted even from his long sleep. He walked slowly to enjoy the view of Earth from the railing to GUYS headquarters.

"You're up?" a voice stopped him. He turned around to see Captain Sakomizu walked towards him with a smile.

"You're their captain, right? Captain Sakomizu if my memory serves me well."

"Just call me Sakomizu. Where are you going actually?"

"Just taking a walk. After that I plan to go to the headquarters. I want to see if I can establish any connection with the Land of Light."

"Come and follow me. I'm on my way there too," Captain Sakomizu invited him. They walked together in silence at first until Captain Sakomizu broke it.

"I keep wondering..." Taro glanced briefly at him. "...what is the connection between you and Mirai? I can sense a connection that run deeper than what you claimed it to be. It's more than the connection between a teacher and a student."

Taro thought about it for a while. "I trained Mebius...or Mirai when he entered the Ultra Elementary School. He is very close to me. He would consulted to me if he didn't knew what to do. I was the one who recommended him when Ultra Father was searching for the next Earth protector. I knew he was ready to take the responsibility."

"Mirai is very fond of you. He place you highly in his heart. I can see from the way he took care of you when you were unconscious," Captain Sakomizu told him.

"That's the one thing that I'm worried about," Taro sighed. Captain Sakomizu turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You saw it yourself how shocked Mebius when I had been wounded by the alien. He stood motionless. He can be an easy target for the alien to struck. I'm worried about it at first but now I think it will be fine."

"Why?"

"Because he have all of you. I saw that all of you will back him up whatever should happen. And I'm grateful for that. If anything happen, you will help him to face it. He will not be alone," their conversation ended the moment they entered the headquarters. Konomi and Teppei got up from their seat quickly when they saw Captain Sakomizu and the legendary protector.

"Ultraman Taro?!" both of them exclaimed out loud.

"You are not suppose to get out from bed yet. You should be resting," Teppei spoke after he studied him for a bit.

"I'm fine. I've got worse," Taro spoke nonchalantly and walked to the nearest monitor.

"Where's Mirai?" Konomi asked when she couldn't found Mirai following him.

"Last time I checked, he's still sleeping. Let him be. He deserve it," he tapped on the monitor in order to contact the Land of Light.

"No!" Mirai jerked from his blissful sleep. His sleep had been disturbed by a horrifying nightmare. In that nightmare, he saw Earth had been destroyed by Alien Empera. He saw all of his friends lifeless body on the ground. Most of all, he saw Taro died for protecting him. On the instance, he touched the bed to find that it's empty.

"Impossible," he shook his head. He got up from the chair and roamed around the room to search for him.

"Master Taro is not dead. It's just a dream. He's not dead!" Mirai ran out from the room.

"Mirai?" George frowned when he saw Mirai dashed out.

"Where is he going?"

"I don't know but we better follow him," Ryu said determined. He along with George and Marina followed from behind.

"Mirai, wait for us!" their cried fell on deaf ears. Mirai only focussed on one thing.

'Master Taro was not dead. He's here. He had come here. It was not a dream. He's dead was a dream. A nightmare'.

A single tear threatened to fall from his eyes but he brushed it off. He heard his friends calling for him but he ignored it. He ran past every corners, every room but no sight of Taro at all. His sight started to blur as more tears flowed from his eyes. There was one possible place he knew his master would came. He never stopped to wait for his teammates. He saw the door to the headquarters and burst into it.

"Mirai?!" Konomi exclaimed in surprised at the sight of Mirai panting in front of the door. Everyone in the room turned to look at Mirai. But Mirai eyes solely focussed on a person that stared at him. He sobbed louder and ran to hug Taro tightly.

Taro gasped in surprised when Mirai suddenly jumped into him. He looked at his other teammates who looked surprised as well. He rubbed Mirai's back soothingly.

"Mebius? What happened? Why are you acting like this?"

"I saw you dead, Master Taro. I'm scared," he sobbed louder. Taro loosened the hug and gripped Mirai's shoulder. With a firm voice, he asked him.

"Who's standing in front of you right now, Mebius?"

"Master Taro," Mirai hiccupped while wiping his eyes.

"See? I'm not dead. I'm still alive," Taro took one of Mirai's hand and put it over his heart.

"What do you feel?" Taro asked him.

"Your heart's beating."

"That's the proof that I'm still alive," Taro shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
